


[podfic] Grow and grow till tall

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad fight me, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Skilled tradesman!Jason, carpenter!Jason, father-son feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: A distant buzz of a power tool cut off Bruce's question, and he froze. "Alfred," he said."Yes, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked serenely."There are power tools. Being used. And you're not using them. Or....supervising." Bruce said, a bit dumbly."That would be Master Jason, Master Bruce." Alfred said calmly._____Jason hangs around the Manor for some R&R, which winds up involving some carpentry.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Grow and grow till tall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grow and grow till tall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027145) by [AutumnHobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnHobbit/pseuds/AutumnHobbit). 



> This is for MistbornHero! Happy ITPE! <3 
> 
> Thank you so much to AutumnHobbit for giving me permission to podfic this, you're lovely.

[Streaming and download Link](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xQ3mIKX9a306hRWhMt3YK5KCNZ_IDy8t)

[Download Link](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0283.zip)

Music: "Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)" by John Lennon


End file.
